new homunculus
by RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: Father decides to make 7 new homunculi with the same sins as the first homunculi .What happends after the new homunculi meet the originals?
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea a few days ago. Review please. This takes place in the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fma**

**Envy P.O.V**

_Ugh. Why does father want to see me and my siblings? Whatever. _

I arrived under central before my siblings. I saw father in the middle of the room looking at some capsules. Lust, Gluttony, Pride, and Wrath came in. "Where's sloth," I asked. "In the corner," Pride replied.

"Looks like envy is stupid after all," Lust taunted.

"Shut up, you old hag," I shout at her.

"Silence!" Father commanded. "Where's Greed," he asked.

"Late as usual," Lust informed.

"No I'm not," Greed said sweeping into the room.

"Nice entrance, did you practice it on the way here," I said sarcastically.

"Of course not, little brother, I was just born amazing," he said.

I snickered at that. "Greed, Envy, stop fighting and come over here," father said.

Everyone was gathered around father already and so we walked over.

"Have you ever heard the saying _'two is always better than one',_" father asked us.

A chorus of yes' and yeahs followed.

"Good," was all he said.

"I have decided to make another one of each of you," he said slowly.

Everyone was confused.

"I simply mean I will make 7 more homunculi with the same sin," he filled us in.

"How will you do that," Pride asked

He pointed to the capsules he was looking at earlier.

"You all need to enter your assigned capsule," he started while we walked over.

"Pride, you have number 1, Lust you have 2," he kept on going until he got to 7.

I went to number 4 and went in and shut the door. There was an empty capsule to my right along with everyone else.

"To create the other 7 homunculi I need to extract some of your philosopher's stone," father said.

"It won't kill you only drain you for an hour," he said before we could ask anything.

Before I could say something, I felt it. I felt father taking part of my stone away and it hurt. After about 5 minutes of it, it was over. I exited the capsule.

"Ugh, that sucked," I said with distain. I looked to my right only to see a girl come out of the capsule to my right.

She turned her head in my direction and my breath caught.

**Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger (no I'm not). Please review (if you do it means more chapters). Peace. (Read: review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait I got so busy with school, homework and other stuff that I had to do that I forgot to update. I also started to read Sailor Moon and I fell in love with that so I was preoccupied reading that. So yeah sorry for the wait and cliffhanger. Please review and if you want to flame then put a warning before it saying 'FLAME'. Thank you for your time and reading this. Arigato.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**E-N-V-Y **

"Everyone gather around me," Father called us before I could do anything. We all walked to him and by 'we' I mean all 14 of us. I just realized that there were other people coming out of the other capsules. When we gathered around father I noticed what everyone else was wearing.

The Guy next to Lust had spiked hair and was wearing slacks with black dress shoes along with a black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone. The little girl that was next to pride had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a short dress that went to her knees with leggings and buckled shoes.

Next to Greed the woman had black hair pulled back and was wearing a leather vest over a tight black tee with black pants and black shoes. I looked over to sloth only to see the person next to him was wearing sloths exact outfit but for females.

Gluttony's counterpart had a mop of black hair and was wearing a tight black dress with a slit on the side which did not look good on her and heels. The older lady that was next to Wrath wore a black pin suit, a black pencil skirt and heels.

I looked at the girl next to me, she was wearing something like what I wore. Her hair was like mine but less palm tree-ish, in a way. When we were all around Father he started to introduce us to each other.

"Pride this is Vanity," he pointed to the little girl next to him. They nodded to each other.

"Lust this is Desire," he motioned to the man next to her. They spared a glance to each other.

"Greed, Vora," he introduced. They just looked at each other with understanding.

"Envy this is Malice," he introduced the other me. I looked at her, she just looked back. I looked away.

"Sloth this is Crast," He said. They did nothing because they were both sleeping on the ground. _'Idiots' _I thought as I rolled my eyes. I noticed the girl, no malice did the same. _'Interesting' _

"Gluttony this is Excess," Father introduce them. They waved to each other.

"Wrath this is Vexed," He said. They nodded to each other.

"Now that we all know each other I will tell you where all of you will go to keep an eye on things," Father started. "Lust, Desire, Gluttony, and Excess will go to the East area and keep an eye there while Wrath, Vexed, Pride and Vanity will stay here in central," He explained.

"Sloth will continue making the tunnel along with Crast. Greed and Vora will go to the south, while Envy and Malice go to the West," He finished explaining.

"But there's nothing in the west," I protested.

"There are a few outbreaks here and there and I need you to scout out any potential alchemists," Father commanded.

"Fine," I muttered. I glanced at my new 'partner-in-crime', she hadn't said since she came out. "Now that you all now were you are going time for the details," He started to talk again. Wrath since you're president, Vexed will become the first-lady," he instructed them. They just nodded.

"Pride will be with Wrath while Vanity will be with Vexed," he continued explaining. "Lust, Desire, Gluttony, and Excess will keep an eye on Ishbal and Reole," he told us. "Greed and Vora will keep an eye on any alchemists in the area," Father finished.

"Any questions," he asked. "Yeah, why the west area for us," I muttered. Father choose to ignore me.

"," Father finished.

"Any questions," he asked. "Yeah, why the west area for us," I muttered. Father choose to ignore me.

"You may go and take care of your assignments," Father dismissed us. "Come on," I said to Malice.

"Sooo… what can you do ability wise," I started with my arms crossed behind my head.

"The same as yours," she replied.

"Cool … wait how did you now we had the same abilities," I said shocked.

"There's this little thing called connected philosopher stones," she said sarcastically.

"Wait what," I asked confused.

"Ugh, I forgot Father didn't explain that to you guys" she started "well since he had to use your philosopher stone we basically have connected stones. For example if you were to get injured now I would feel it and vice versa. Now do you get it or do you want me to explain it again," she said it like she was talking to a three year old.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," I waved off. I glared at her and she gave me a look that said 'seriously'. I smirked and walked off. She fallowed me out.

Once we were outside I started to shape-shift. "Okay since where're going to the west we need to take a train and I don't want to walk to the train station. So I'm going to go and get a car and you can just wait here and try to shapeshift into someone else," I told her while I started to walk away.

Since I shaped shifted into a military person I got a car and drove back to where she was. When I got to where she was waiting I saw a 20 something year old women with blonde hair that was wearing a pin suit, pencil skirt, and heels. I got out of the car and walked around to the other side.

"Not bad, not bad at all," I said impressed. She just smirked as she got in. I smirked as I shaped shifted into a 25 ish man with a suit. I got in the car and drove us to the train station. When we got to the station I got the tickets while she waited.

"Got the tickets," I said walking up to her.

"Good," she replied.

"We got lucky, the train leaves in 5 minutes," I said. She just nodded

After 5 minutes of waiting the train arrived. We got on and went to the closest available compartment that had no one. We got in and sat down for the long trip to the west.

**Yay it's done, chapter 2 is done. I can now rest and spend the rest of the evening relaxing. I spent all day on this and I'm proud of its length. Please review. **


End file.
